Ocean Avenue
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: . "Let your waves crash down on me, and take me away tonight." ZaDR. Oneshot. Fluff. Songfic for Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard


_There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you_

Dib and Zim sat cheerfully; well, Dib was leaning against the wall, as Zim rested on the ledge, his legs dangling above the ground pleasantly. Their chatter was mindless and random, but it was one of those rare moments where they could be together without disturbance. Their fingers rested together against the old bricks.

_We were both 16 and it felt so right_

Zim had gotten taller, but still, his height only reached to Dib's shoulder. Then again, Dib was also abnormally tall for his age. Zim didn't let the difference get to him often. Surprisingly.

_Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night_

Later that night, Dib sighed as Zim rested his head against his chest. Zim had the smallest content smile gracing his lips, and that was good enough for Dib; even as he had to shift to close the blinds against the insistent sun.

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet_

Even as Zim would bounce around on the sand, squealing loudly when he thought they were getting a little too close to the tides. Dib would laugh, bending over to give Zim a piggy back ride into the water, very carefully holding the Irken above the liquids.

_We were both 18 and it felt so right_

Dib's insides fluttered every time he thought about how close graduation was; not that it mattered much for him or Zim, they were both passing flawlessly. But graduation meant no more school bullies. No more Professor Membrane scolding Dib for never being home. No more Gaz, no more Irken responsibilities.

He and Zim could just be together, after graduation.

_Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night_

Zim's eyes fluttered as Dib gently shook him awake. Already, Dib was dressed in the wacky attire, smirking at Zim as the Irrken slowly rose from the bed.

"Already?" Dib nodded excitedly and pulled Zim out of bed playfully.

_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away  
_

Dib already had it all planned out; some parts more discreet and hidden from his boyfriend than others. Zim agreed they were to leave Earth, and that they cold not return to Irk. But where specifically they were to go was still undecided.

And Dib couldn't tell if he liked it that way or not.

_There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see_

Dib walked around their town.

He passed the old patch of brick wall that had by now crumbled even more, that he and Zim had claimed for themselves.

He passed the empty lot that used to be their old middle skool. He passed Zim's old house, nothing but average ruins now.

_When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by_

It was all Dib ever thought about; ever dreamed about; and ever hoped for.

For Zim to come back to him.

For Zim to let him apologize.

_I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight_

As the pillow, hot pink with black zebra stripes, rested in his arms, Dib squeezed it tightly, muttering into it's softness.

"Zim.." Over and over again, the alien's name became a chant to the human.

_I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye_

Zim never knew what possessed him to make it official. He swore he had loved Dib. He loved Dib with every fiber of his being. But something in him held him back. And he hated that he couldn't explain that.

Not even to Dib.

_You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now_

Zim had felt ready to cry as Dib began begging him, both of them facing the wall and the window next to their apartment's bed. Zim couldn't look at his boyfriend for fear of caving in.

_We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
_

They had made up.

Much to Zim's frustration.

Why he wanted to leave Dib?

It took him a while to figure out. But as Dib dozed off beside him, it dawned suddenly and painfully on him.

He felt bad for Dib.

He felt bad that Dib had to leave everything behind, just for him.

But he only knew half of that story.

_Be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow_

Despite the regret pooling in his sticky and sweating stomach, he relaxed into his boyfriend grasp for what he had thought would be the last time.

_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever_

Dib looked up.

He recognized that familiar roar of a voot cruiser engine. He smiled, his eyes already watering like a girl.

The human caught sight of Zim's apologetic face, though the alien did still wear a trademark smirk.

_I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

Dib, without hesitation, climbed into the cruiser. As it hovered next to him, swirling the leaves and flattening the grass near them, Dib smiled the brightest he had in a year.

He and Zim kissed gently.


End file.
